


Late nights

by estril



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Oral Sex, Other, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, that one might be a stretch idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estril/pseuds/estril
Summary: Late-night visit can seem suggestive, leaving one with the impression that you might be here for more than idle chit-chat.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 14
Kudos: 143





	Late nights

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened, but this got incredibly out of hand and I'm so sorry.

It’s late before Haurchefant even entertains the thought of retiring for the evening. Even far later by the time he’s hauled his exhausted body out of a shower and up the stairs leading to his quarters. His eyes scan several documents in hand as he walks, but cannot process the words no matter how many times he reads them. He’ll make sense of them come morning, he figures as he shuts the door behind him.

He runs a hand through his still damp hair and tosses the papers onto his desk as he walks around it. He only makes it halfway across the room before his sense of duty gets the better of him, and he returns to his desk. He’ll be quick about it, he tells himself before his train of thought is interrupted by a hesitant knock at his door. 

“It’s unlocked,” he calls out, turning his attention back towards the papers littering his desk. He hears the door open, finding it curious that it closes so slowly afterwards. Almost as if whoever was hesitant. They don’t speak as they enter, which causes him to glance over his shoulder with a knitted brow. Surly, one of his own would have announced their presence and whatever required his attention by now.

It’s not one of his guards that greets him though. It has him spinning around so hastily he has to catch himself as he nearly falls backwards onto his desk. You stand across the room from him, an apprehensive smile on your face.

“My friend! I wasn’t made aware you were visiting us.” He smiles cheerfully, feeling suddenly ecstatic that you were here. All feelings of how overworked and exhausted he was vanished as he laid eyes upon you. Incredible how just the sight of you elevated his mood.

“I arrived just a little while ago, so it’s nobody's fault but my own for that." You say, fingers tugging almost nervously at the ends of your sleeve. He watches your gaze linger on him before flickering away. Was it something he said? "A last minute decision I’m afraid before returning to Mor Dohna.” 

The way your gaze drops concerns him. His own glancing down to remind him that the shirt he was wearing had been left unbuttoned, granting a favorable view of his broad chest. He had pulled it on after bathing to keep the chill off of him. Figuring by the time he had returned to his quarters he would discard it, anyway. He supposed it didn’t aid your embarrassment that the leggings he had also chosen were cut lower than usual and hugged his hips.

“Well, arriving at such an hour at least treats you to such a salacious view, don’t you agree?” he jests and makes a sweeping gesture across himself. Your gaze snaps back to him, eyes widening before you relax and huff a quiet laugh in agreement.

“Of course. Who wouldn’t agree when presented with such an impressive figure?” You play along as you step towards him and close the distance.

“It’s a good thing you’re here than, I’d hate for anyone else to be treated to it.” He pushes off from his desk and walks around it to take a seat. He gestures towards one of the chairs opposite, not realizing that you were already following behind. “Though a visit at such a late hour leaves one thinking you might have planned for it.”

His flirting is good-natured, he means nothing serious by it—well, he _does_ , but it mattered little. 

You had always played along. Innocently flirting back when appropriate, but had never been the one to initiate such banter. It left him feeling that you had always viewed it as just that. Playful banter between two companions. 

That was fine by him. He was more than content with it if it meant you felt comfortable enough around him to do so. It meant you viewed him as a trusted friend, and that was more than gratifying.

It’s only when he takes a seat does he realize that you're standing over him, having passed up the open seats opposite his own. His eyes drawn to your own as you step between him and his desk. Caging him in by placing both your hands on the arms of his chair and leaning over him. Your face flushes faintly in the dim light, chin dipped shyly.

“About that,” you whisper so softly he almost misses it. What he doesn’t miss is your hand coming forward to rest on his pectoral, fingers flirting across his bare skin. His breathing hitches in his throat at your closeness, suddenly at a loss for words. “Such a late-night visit does seem suggestive, doesn’t it? Does mine leave you with the impression that I’m here for more than idle chit-chat?”

_Were you?_

He opens his mouth to respond, but closes it abruptly when he feels your knee being wedged between his legs. It rests on the edge of his chair, allowing you to lean your weight against him. He blinks at you, taken back by the hasty shift in mood. It’s not wholly unwelcome, the opposite in fact. He hadn’t expected things to take such a turn when greeting you.

You’re patiently awaiting his response, he realizes. Leaning back in his seat he smiles playfully at you.

"Are you here for more than pleasantries?" He coos, his legs spreading wider. "I'm an amicable host if so. Whatever it is you desire, I'm happy to oblige."

You tilt your head curiously at that. The semblance of an impish grin on your lips as you watch him jolt upwards in his seat when he feels the press of your knee against his crotch. The subtle shift it makes against him has him inhaling sharply when you nudge up and rub between his spread legs. 

Your grin, however, fades and you stop. Seemingly hesitant about continuing. When you shift away and drop your gaze once more, he's leaning forward in his seat chasing after you.

Your hand stops him, flattening against his chest to ease him back down in his seat. "Do you mean that, Haurchefant?"

"I do." It's his turn for his voice to drop to a whisper, though none of his blatant ardor is lost on you.

He watches your gaze return to him, only to roam down the length of his body. Fingers following along the contours of his muscles and dipping lower. Your touch has him growing increasingly stiff beneath you. Breathing becoming shaky as fingers glide across his abdomen, flirting above the hemline of his trousers.

"Then you'll entertain my request, even if it's carnal?" 

It's an inquiry he feels doesn't need an audible answer. Instead, he presses down against your knee between his legs. Grinding himself in earnest over it and biting his tongue at the friction. 

Your eyes flicker to meet his own. An intense gleam in them when your fingers brush against his hardening length. He watches you lean forward, closer and closer. Enough for your lips to ghost his own while your fingers tease across him. Your hand flattens against him, gently beginning to palm him through his trousers. 

Elated to watch as it has him releasing a faint groan and moving his hips to rub himself against your palm further. He inches forward in an attempt you capture your lips only for you to pull away out of his reach. Your impish grin returning once more at the clear confusion on his face. 

"Unlace your trousers.” The command is smooth and comes out as a coo, but no less of a command. 

He falls back in his chair with a mesmerized groan, but obeys instantly. Hands working to unlace himself as hastily as possible. It's only when he finishes do you realize he's holding his breath in anticipation of your next move. Watching with rapt attention as your hand slips between your bodies and into his leggings.

The breath is released, a drawn out shudder when he feels the first brush of your fingers. They travel the length of his hardening cock, a faint tickle across his arousal. His head falls to the side as curious fingers drag across the tip to find moisture—pre already seeping from him and dripping across his thigh. 

You inhale sharply as moisture coats your fingers. Was he truly that aroused already? You had only just begun.

Satisfied with his reaction you pull your hand out, fingers sticky from the light coating of pre smeared across their tips. With a feigned huff, you bring your fingers to his lips and press them against him. They part eagerly, allowing you to slip your fingers in as he wraps his tongue around them and sucks them clean.

A low whine of objection creeps up his throat and tumbles from his lips as you pull away once more, moving instead to kneel between his thighs. He feels as if he’s caught in some kind of delirious haze watching you shift his hips to tug his trousers down further. What kind of phenomenal dream was he experiencing? Had he bumped his head and not even realized it? 

It all seems too good to be true.

He shivers beneath your fingers as they delicately wrap around his cock to pull him free. A thrilling combination of cool air and your warm breath hits his skin, giving rise to goosebumps across his body. 

Meeting his gaze once more, the tips of your fingers brush against the underside of his swollen head. Watching his eyes darken and flicker almost frantically between your own and your hand wrapped around him.

“Be honest with me,” You breathe against him. Beginning to slowly pump up and down, your other hand teasing his head between your thumb and forefinger. “Have you ever imagined us in such a position?”

He opens his mouth to speak, a strangled moan slipping out instead as the words die on his tongue. Breathing deeply to compose himself, he tries again.

“If I were to list all of the situations I’ve envisioned you in when alone, you would be here for quite some time.”

Keeping your gaze trained on him, a grin spreads across your face while leaning forward and bringing him towards your mouth. Eagerly parting your lips enough for your tongue to run teasingly across the tip of his cock, the taste of him invading your senses as the slow trickle of pre smeared across your tongue. 

Enamored by every slight move you made, Haurchefant seemingly could not tear his eyes away from you. You could see his jaw growing tense in anticipation. Fingers digging into the arms of his chair as he drew in a long, shaky breath to calm himself. Fully surrendering himself to you as you sat before him on your knees.

Hair tousled, shirt and pants unbuttoned, he was quite the impressive sight when he was caught off guard and aroused. Lazily your gaze roamed over the length of him, taking in every detail to commit to memory. The light flush of crimson that crept onto his face, sapphire eyes dark and frenzied—hunger for you blatantly clear. 

You couldn’t keep the grin off your face as you plant brief kisses all along the length of him. Trailing upwards, you work your way to his tip, where your lips finally wrap around him. It being enough to tease the warm promise of your mouth before pulling off. 

Taking him between your lips once more, your tongue drags and draws pattern across his skin. Toying and coiling around him as you hollow your cheeks to suck. You feel him writhe beneath you, encouraging you to tighten your grip on him as you pump up and down the length of him. 

Your movements are gradual, not wishing to rush things along. You want to allow yourself the time to relish the feeling of having his unwavering attention.

Your tongue flirts across his slit, jaw moving to flatten the thick head of his cock against the roof of your mouth. Rubbing him against the ridges while your tongue skirts across him. The slick muscle growing enamored with teasing the vein that runs along the underside of him.

“Halone,” he sighs, reclining back in his chair. A faint gasp crawls up his throat when your keen tongue takes interest in the vein. His hips bucking at your enthusiasm. 

You laugh around him in response; the vibration running through him and drawing another shuddered breath. Leaning forward, your hands came up to push his hips back down into his seat. Permitting more of him to sink between your lips if he complied.

Haurchefant drew his lip between his teeth as you eased him back down. Thoroughly transfixed on the sight of your alluring lips wrapped around him. Finding himself somehow in disbelief. Surely he had to be imagining the sight before him.

The sharp press of your fingers and the faint, lewd sounds you make around him are stark reminders that his exhausted mind isn't playing tricks on him. 

He swallows down the lump in his throat. Feeling as if time itself was caught between this happening too fast, yet not fast enough. His mind sluggishly toils to keep up and process that _yes_ , this is in fact transpiring.

That _you_ , his most cherished friend, were in fact real and here with him. 

That you _were_ kneeling before him, lavishing him in your attention and robbing him of his senses.

That this wasn't some heated wet dream his weary mind had conjured up to tease him. And seeing how this was real, he took a certain joy in how every little motion you made seemed perfectly calculated to stir the right sensation in him. 

A batting of your eyelashes, a short drag of your tongue—the simplest of gestures was enough to send his head into a frenzy. Leaving him feeling faint and ready to shove you to his desk to feel more than just your tongue wrapped around him. If you would have him, of course.

Your hands press into his hips harder, keeping him where you wanted him as they came up once more. His head fell back, eyes fluttering closed with a deep groan creeping up his throat at the sharp press of your fingers against him. Your touch is forceful, yet tame enough to not mar. 

How he wished you would put that remarkable strength to use on him.

Press your fingers into him and leave little reminders of your affection strewed across his body. Perhaps he could convince you of doing just that. If he was fortunate, you’d comply and leave him something to admire when you’re inevitably called away.

How happy that would make him.

With the thought fresh in his mind, his fingers yearn to feel pliable flesh beneath them instead of digging into the arms of his chair. They crave to feel your warm skin. The steady rise and fall of your breathing beneath him as they roam the length of your body. Idly his gaze falls to your head and he wonders if your hair is as soft as he's envisioned it to be. 

Timidly, he reaches out for you. Fingers shaking as they tangle in your locks, savoring the silken texture as strands wrap around his fingers. His nails faintly scratch and twitch across the back of your head as they drag along your scalp, touch explorative.

You watch his composure melt away. Taking perhaps too much pride in having been able to accomplish such a feat. It leaves you feeling ecstatic and with a growing eagerness to see how far you could push him. Shifting the head of his cock back against the roof of your mouth, you lazily rub him along the ridges there. Your tongue continues to tease tediously along the length of his shaft. 

The series of sounds falling from his lips are faint, but entice a soft moan around him from yourself. Returning one hand to his length and giving it a gentle twist, you wrap your fist tighter around his cock, pushing more of him past your lips and into your eager mouth until your lips meet your fist. 

Feeling you had reached your limit, you pull back to allow yourself to focus on a favored spot once more. Tongue twining around his thick head, you sucked him back into your mouth. Fist working to pump across him as you lick and tease at the slit running across his head. A rather generous amount of pre seeping from him, smearing across your tongue as you work to clean him of it.

The taste of him leaves you feeling light-headed. Mind and senses having gone indifferent to anything save for the salty, earthy aroma that your senses are immersed in. He's wildly intoxicating. Rendering you drunk on a gradually building lust and desperate to quell the ache you feel between your thighs.

Above you, Haurchefant groans pitifully under your treatment. Your grip on his thighs slackens and allows him to lift from his seat to pump himself into the warmth of your mouth. Though the speed at which you're toying with and working him along at is almost agonizing. 

His body burns. Clothing feels constraining as an intense heat develops in his groin and spreads rapidly through him. He can hardly think straight as he feels his thighs grow taut. The sudden heat that overwhelms him turns any rational thought into a dull haze of nothing. The only thing he's capable of focusing on in the moment is you.

His breathing becomes erratic as he continues to thrust himself gradually back into your welcoming mouth with ease. The pace which you set may be agonizing to endure, but you're _remarkable_ —generously giving him this dizzying array of sensations that leave him feeling ready to burst at the seams. 

Lavishing him in your attention and care until he was no more than putty for your deft hands to do as you pleased with.

He delights in it.

He has to bring a hand to his mouth and bite down to stifle his own sobs of ecstasy as they grow in volume while you work him along. There's an intense pulsation building in the base of his length that grounds him. Reminding him to breathe and pace himself, lest he give in and allow himself to tip over that blissful edge you're generously working him towards.

The fingers of one hand remain entangled in your hair, hand lazily closing around fistfuls of locks as the strength of his grip fluctuates. A drawn-out moan of approval creeps up your throat as his fingers drag against the back of your head. Though his touch is timid, it sends your heart fluttering all the same.

You can easily imagine how wonderful those fingers would feel stroking and petting your head with a heavier touch, showering you in praises.

Letting you know what a magnificent job you've done. How incredibly good you feel when you're on your knees before him with his cock down your throat.

The low vibration from you that runs across his cock causes him to buck his hips against you, forcing more of him into your mouth and taking you by surprise. You're left to momentarily choke around him and shift on your knees to adjust yourself. Fixing your breathing, you swallow around him and hollow out your cheeks, sucking as you draw your head back. 

The sensation of you swallowing around him inadvertently causing his fingers to stop you from withdrawing. They flatten against your head and push against you, forcing you back down onto him and choking you once again. Feeling your throat tighten around him, they tangle in your hair once more to pull sternly.

It happens so fast and leaves you wincing with the brief shock of pain. A subtle whine tumbles from your lips as you’re pulled off of him to the surprise of you both. His hand releases and distangles from your hair as he sits up abruptly, realizing what he's done he meets your glazed over gaze with wide eyes. 

Heat suddenly pools and gathers between your thighs, a burning ache developing as you wipe spittle from your lips. You hadn't expected to _like_ that.

“F-forgive me,” he stammers, the hue that spreads across his cheeks darkening. His hands shake as they cup your face, thumbs brushing over your cheeks to ensure you're not hurt. “Are you unharmed? I didn’t intend to-”

“Don’t be, I liked it." You cut him off, blatantly honest. 

He blinks in return and watches you lean into his touch, turning your face to plant a kiss on his hand to reassure him that you're fine.

"You should do it _again_.” You coo and watch him release a long, shuddering breath and ease himself back into his chair.

Your gaze falls back to his moistened cock in hand. It flushes the same pleasant shade that graces his cheeks as it throbs in your grasp. Twisting your wrist as you stroke him, you drop your head to him once more to brush your lips along his shaft. Leaving him to mumble soft, incomprehensible praises as you leave delicate kisses along his cock.

There's a soft knocking at his door that leaves you both frozen and staring at each other. Neither of you suddenly sure what to do until there comes a second knock, this time only faintly louder than the first.

"M'lord?" A voice inquires from the other side of the door. Haurchefant groans and buries his face in his hands, shaking his head as the voice continues. "I sincerely apologize for disturbing you. However, a matter that requires your immediate attention has arisen.”

He peers down at you between his fingers, silently mouthing an apology. Offering him a weary smile, you shrug your shoulders and relinquish your grip on him to move back further under his desk. His brows knit together watching you.

“Are you certain you wish to remain there?” He leans forward to inquire, voice just above a whisper. “You needn’t feel obliged to do that.”

“It’ll be fun.” You bring your forefinger to your lips, hushing him. Patting the floor in front of you to gesture for him to move his chair forward to conceal not only you, but his bared cock.

A third knock and he’s quick to compose himself. Hands fumbling to button up his shirt before folding on the desk in front of him. 

"I’m awake, come in," he calls. You hear the door open and close, the sound of several heavy footsteps drawing closer as several of his soldiers approach.

"Forgive the intrusion at such an hour, M'lord, but the documents you've been waiting on have arrived. The courier insists that they require your immediate attention. I tried to tell them otherwise, but they refused to listen to reason."

You idly listen for a few moments before your eyes are drawn back to his lap. Cock throbs excitedly before you, pre continuing to leak from his head and stain his trousers. Excited by the situation, was he?

It would seem that would make two of you.

Running your tongue along your teeth, you inched yourself closer. Resting your arms on his knees you take hold of him once more to bring him to your lips. Remaining as silent as possible, your tongue flirts against him to trace the trickle of pre up the length of him and to his head. He grows tense under your touch. Voice suddenly cracking as he speaks before clearing his throat and continuing.

Someone inquires whether he's alright or not, saying he looks flushed—is he coming down sick? 

There's a brief murmuring that he should see to these reports in the morning. He brushes them off with a forced laugh as you wrap your lips around the head of his cock and suck. Bracing yourself, you lower yourself down his length and take him deep. He continues, making idle chit-chat as he works. Though there's a subtle change in pitch to his voice as he strains to maintain his composure. 

You wonder if anyone else took notice of it.

You wish you could see his face, particularly as you swallow around him. Feeling him throb on your tongue, you're left to fight back the low moan that wants to slip free at the indecency of your actions. There was no explanation you could give if you were caught. Yet the prospect was exciting all the same.

The ache between your legs grows stronger, craving your attention here and now. You have to ignore the urge to reach between your legs and satisfy yourself as you work. There will be plenty of time for that later, you tell yourself. 

For the moment you focus on the task at hand and swallow regularly around him. His release is imminent, the amount of pre continually spilling across your tongue a constant reminder of that.

The muscles of his thighs tighten, his legs drawing inward and trapping you between them in response. Your fingernails dig sharply into them to keep him in place as you bob your head up and down his length. Above you, he gasps faintly and covers it with a cough when your tongue flicks against the underside of his cock. Mercilessly teasing along the vein each time you pull back.

His hips jerk against you and there's a sudden urgency in his voice that has him making an excuse to clear out the room. A hand reaches, conspicuously you might add, under his desk to feign opening a drawer. Immediately it tangles in your hair, his grip loose and fingers shaking against you—both grounding himself and pleading for you to keep going. 

He’s so very _close_ now.

It seems to work. You can hear someone approach and collect papers from his desk. Though, their proximity only serves to excite him further. His fingers dig into the back of your head, keeping you in place. You can hear his voice in the back of your head. Broken, begging and praising you all at once as you swallow around him again. 

This time when his hips subtly lift from his seat to pump into your mouth, there's a final throb against your tongue before his engorged head quivers and expels his release into your mouth.

You can practically feel him use all his strength to fight back a lusty groan while the room was still occupied. His body straining under your fingertips as several voices wish him a goodnight before shuffling out of the room. The door closes, and he abruptly sinks against his desk. A shaky, shuddering breath of your name spilling from his lips as his hips tremble and weakly thrust into your mouth below.

He whines, sensing you pull off of him and the night air wash over in the absence of your warmth. Your hands come up to wrap around his sensitive length, slick tongue working to clean every bit of sticky release that still coats and trickles from him.

"You're insatiable," he calls out between heavy pants. There's blatant affection in his voice and you can feel his grin even if you're unable to see it.

You pull off him, feeling pleased with yourself as you see the last of his release spills from his head. "You seemed to have enjoyed yourself."

In a blur of movement, you're effortlessly hauled from under his desk and onto the top of it. Wedging himself between your legs he pins you in place, leaning over and showing your jaw and lips with a series of messy, heated kisses that has you laughing against him.

"I'm _insatiable_?" You inquire and tangle your hands in his hair, pulling him with you as you lean back. Capturing his bottom lip between your teeth and biting down, you win a shuddering groan of approval as he melts against you.

The sharp sting of your teeth has his mind screeching to an abrupt halt and his blood pumping all over again. Exploitative fingers slip across your thighs and beneath your thick sweater to savor the feel of you. Feather-light touches trail along your stomach, growing heavier with every bit revealed to him. Calloused hands slip higher to palm your breast with a rough touch that has you arching into them.

His touch is electric. A rippling of goosebumps raising across your flesh with each drag of his nails against your overheated skin. Running your tongue along his swollen lips, it slips between them as they willingly part for a breathy moan of your name. Inadvertently invading his sense with the taste of himself.

He breaks away from you and buries his nose in the crook of your neck, breathing in deeply. When he speaks, his voice is strained as though it's difficult to string words together. "I take it you've no other obligations this evening?"

You squirm beneath him, giddy as you feel him harden against your stomach. "That depends entirely on you and what you say next.”

"If that’s the case,” he whispers against your skin, a half-lidded gaze trailing upwards towards your own. “Permit the chance to indulge in feeling more than just your delightful mouth."

**Author's Note:**

> An [enabling, incredibly kind book club](https://discord.gg/qcQPaYZpkY) inspired this. If you're a fic writer, or just enjoy reading ffxiv related fics you should stop by!


End file.
